I want to be a Scouting Legion, Tou-san, Kaa-san!
by Rayhan Watanabe
Summary: "Eren kecil terpesona dengan Scouting Legion. Ia pun untuk bergabung dengan pasukan berlambang sepasang sayap biru-putih itu. Apakah kedua orangtuanya merestui? Atau malah melarang? Atau justru selfie dengan Titan?" Sebuah parodi dari Shingeki no Kyojin Episode 1. Warning inside. Want to RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama foreber en eber.

**Rate** : K+

**Warning** : OOC, Missing scene, Typo(s), little!AR, dll.

**Note** : Ini adalah sebuah fic yang di-publish ulang dari AO3.

* * *

Selamat datang di Distrik Shingansina! ^_^

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung saja _skip_ penjelasan mengenai distrik satu ini.

Ehem.

Dari jalan utama, kita akan masuk dalam gang kecil dan melewati beberapa belokan. Lalu menaiki jalan menanjak beserta tangga. Nah, sampailah kita di sebuah pondok kecil nan mungil. Di dalam bangunan sederhana itulah, tinggal para tokoh utama di cerita kita kali ini.

Mari kita intip langsung ke dalam. ^^

―Sebentar.

Ini kenapa narrator malah jadi kayak _tour guide_, ya? o_O

oOoOo

Di meja makan, Eren sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Mikasa yang makan dengan tenang dan tak terburu-buru. Grisha sedang menulis sesuatu di selembaran kertas. Sedangkan Carla―satu-satunya yang tak ada di meja makan, mencuci beberapa piring.

"Hah? _Tou-san_ mau pergi? Buat kerja?" tanya Eren bertubi-tubi di sela-sela acara makannya yang terkesan bernafsu sekali.

"Ya,"

"Ke bar yang pas itu?"

Grisha yang memasukkan beberapa dokumen penting ke tas kerjanya langsung _sweatdrop_, "Bukan, Eren. _Tou-san_ mau ke bagian dalam,"

Jawaban itu pun ditanggapi dengan gestur mulut membentuk huruf O dari anak semata wayang pria itu.

"_Tou-san_ akan kembali dua atau tiga hari lagi" sambung pria bersurai coklat panjang itu sembari menyesap cairan hitam dalam sebuah cangkir yang tersaji di meja makan.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanya bunyi air mengalir dan suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"... Eren ingin bergabung dengan Scouting Legion," ujar Mikasa lirih.

Carla spontan berbalik dan memandang _horror_ Eren. Grisha memuncratkan kopi yang baru saja ia teguk. Eren yang baru membuka mulut untuk melahap sesendok makanan lagi pun _stop motion_.

BRAK!

"Mikasa! Aku udah bilang supaya kamu nggak cerita! Ini itu rahasia kita. Nastar spesial pakai keju Swiss," hardik pemilik mata turquoise itu seraya menaruh kasar piring dan sendok dalam genggamannya ke meja. Yang dihardik hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan sendu. Meski _sweatdrop_ dengan dua kalimat yang terakhir.

"Eren, apa yang kamu pikirkan, hah?!" Satu-satunya insan berambut coklat muda dalam keluarga Jeager itu lantas menghentikan aktivitas mencucinya dan melangkah tergesa menghampiri sang anak. Eren sendiri mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah. Memastikan agar tidak menimbulkan kontak mata secara langsung dengan ibunya itu.

Carla pun mencengkram erat-erat pundak Eren, "Menjadi Scouting Legion itu berbahaya!"

"Bahaya mana sama jadi tukang sodomi?" balas Eren sengit.

"Ibu nggak mau kehilangan kamu, Eren!"

"Memangnya aku nanti diculik terus jadi PSK?"

Carla menggeram kesal. Emosinya sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi lantaran berdebat dengan sang anak, "Kamu nanti dimakan sama Titan di luar sana!"

"Eren udah nggak perjaka lagi, dong?"

Wanita itu langsung _headbang_ ke tiang terdekat. Melampiaskan semua emosinya meski berpotensi menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepala.

"Eren, kenapa kau ingin keluar?"

Pertanyaan dari sang kepala keluarga membuat perhatian mereka tertuju padanya.

Eren mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Loh, aku, 'kan, mau gabung ke Scouting Legion. Bukan keluar,"

"Dua hal itu sama saja, Eren," Pria berkacamata itu menunduk _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, gitu,"

"_Tou-san_ tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau ingin keluar?"

"Aku pengen melihat dunia luar kayak yang diceritain sama Armin. Aku nggak mau mati tanpa tahu apa-apa soal dunia luar! Trus ... kalau nggak ada yang ngelakuin itu, orang-orang sebelumnya bakalan mati sia-sia!" ujarnya tegas.

"Begitu rupanya," Kacamata Grisha berkilat sekejap. Kelihatannya dari luar biasa-biasa saja. Tapi dalam hati, ia takjub dengan pernyataan dari anak tunggalnya itu.

"Jadi Scouting Legion itu tidak mudah," tuturnya, "Tidak semudah mendapatkan cinta _kaa-san_mu ini," Kelereng hijau dibalik bingkai kacamata itu melirik nakal ke sang istri.

Mendengar ucapan Grisha, semburat merah mendadak menghiasi lesung pipi Carla, "Ah, sayang!" gumamnya ketus tersipu.

Mikasa dan Eren kicep-kicep. Sepertinya tak paham dengan keadaan romantis antara Grisha dan Carla. Maklum, namanya juga anak kecil. Belum tahu apa-apa tentang cinta.

"Kapalku sepertinya sudah datang. _Tou-san_ harus pergi," Ia pun beranjak dari kursi menuju ambang pintu, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,"

"Tunggu, sayang! Bantu aku membujuk Eren,"

Grisha merapatkan topi yang ia kenakan, "Carla, kita tidak bisa melarang siapapun untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Kamu tahu, kan? Makin dilarang, makin nekat juga aksi yang akan dilakukan," jelasnya dengan bijak. Ia lalu menoleh ke sang anak, "Eren, begitu _Tou-san_ kembali, kita akan pergi ke 'tempat itu',"

Mata Eren berbinar-binar seiring dengan raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sumringah.

oOoOo

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka telah berada di luar rumah. Grisha yang berjalan pergi menyempatkan diri menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan memberikan lambaian pada mereka ; Eren yang berdiri di jalan setapak sebelah rumah, dan Carla-Mikasa di tangga depan rumah.

"Hati-hati! Jangan lupa, ya, Tou-san? Begitu pulang, nanti kita minum-minum sama mampir ke tempat yang banyak cewek seksinya!" seru Eren seraya melambai-lambai kepada sang ayah.

Carla tersentak kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan secara lantang oleh Eren. Air mukanya menjadi sangar seketika, "SAYANG, APA YANG SUDAH KAU AJARKAN PADA EREN?!"

Grisha pun kontan melesat jauh bak Road-Runner hingga tak terlihat lagi. Meninggalkan Carla yang mencak-mencak di tempat bersama Eren dan Mikasa―yang tentunya tidak ikut mencak-mencak.

oOoOo

**5 tahun kemudian**

Rombongan Scouting Legion berpencar dalam berbagai arah sesuai formasi yang sudah disampaikan sebelumnya. Di bagian tengah belakang, Squad Levi―dengan kuda sebagai tunggangan masing-masing anggota, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyisiri tanah berumput yang menjadi penuntun ke Distrik Shingansina―destinasi Scouting Legion kali ini.

'_Kaa-san_, akhirnya Eren bisa gabung ke Scouting Legion juga. Omong-omong, Mikasa sama Armin juga ikut. Tapi mereka nggak bisa satu squad sama aku,' ujar Eren dalam hati. Seolah beranggapan bahwa Carla di alam sana bisa mendengarnya, 'Sekarang aku dan semuanya mau ke rumah. Tapi lewat jalan muter. Nggak tahu, tuh, kenapa harus muter. Cuman Komandan Erwin yang tahu,'

'Ternyata bener yang dikatain sama _Tou-san_. Jadi Scouting Legion itu nggak gampang. Aku mesti jadi Titan dulu baru diterima. Itu pun harus lewat sidang yang super serem,' Eren melirik sedikit ke belakang, 'Oh, iya. _Kaa-san_ udah tahu belum? Orang yang ada di belakangku itu namanya Kapten Levi. Kalau nggak ada dia, mungkin aku nggak bakalan ada di Scouting Legion dan udah jadi kelinci percobaan Military Police,'

"Hei, bocah! Perhatikan jalannya!"

"I-iya, _heichou_,"

'Kuharap _kaa-san_ tidak berpikiran yang berbau rate M mengenai aku dan Kapten Levi. Itu saja,'

* * *

**. **

**. **

**This is not The End **

**This just a beginning **

**Into a new adventure **

**Believe in your heart**

**If you want to gain what you want **

**. **

**.**

* * *

Holla, guys! (^O^)/

Rayhan kembali lagi ke fandom ini dengan sebuah fic. 8)

Seperti yang telah dilansir di summary, asal-muasal dari fanfic ini sebenarnya hanya ide iseng Rayhan belaka. XP Lalu Rayhan olah menjadi fic ini dan sempat di-publish di AO3.

Dan rencananya, insya allah Pesantren dan Chibi n' Cebol akan segera Rayhan update minggu ini. :D Nantikan, ya, chapter 2-nya? ;-)

Jangan lupa buat Review dan PM-nya. ^^

Rayhan pamit undur diri.

Sayounara~ =D


End file.
